pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Charibasa
Charibasa (チャリバッサ) is on Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. His power shines the most at mid-range combat, mowing enemies down with thrown spears and using his chariot's wheels to fend off closer enemies. Charibasa relies on critical hits to maximize his damage. Defensively, Charibasa must rely on inherited Class Skills from Yarida, Pyokorider, and Cannassault to maximize his strengths, meaning he will be weak if the other classes are not developed alongside him. Appearance Charibasa sports a cyan mask and is in the form of a Sabara rarepon. His default cape color is lavender. Acquisitions Charibasa is unlocked when Yarida reaches level 12, and Cannassault and Pyokorider reach level 10. Evolve Forms Charibasa_base_form.png|When unlocked. Charibasa_2nd_form.png|Evolve at level 14. Charibasa_3rd_form.png|Evolve at level 20. Equipment Charibasa can use: *Spears and Chariots by default. *Shields at level 14. *Halberds at level 18. Abilities Charibasa has the ability to heal and boost attacks by: *'Perfect Charge:' Boosts defense and reduces the probability of being affected by a status effect of all allies, including Hatapon. The symbol for this is a halo over all affected units. *'Perfect Charged Attack:' Boosts the attack stats of allies. Using Team aid 1 or 2 will improve this further. The symbol for this effect is an arrow. As an Uberhero, the perfect Attack song will override his Uberhero Mode for that attack only. *'Charged and Perfect defense:' Restores 2% of max health of all allies and himself, including Hatapon. This also prevents critical hit from being taken. The symbol for this effect is a pair of angel wings. Uberhero Mode: Shwoop-fling :"Attack near and far simultaneously. Throw spears to pierce far-away foes, and spin wheels to toss those nearby." *'Activate:' *'Combo:' During Shwoop-fling, Charibasa launches his spear forward, similar to Yarida's Fear Spear. However, Charibasa's spears have a greater horizontal range, pierce enemies and terrain, and explode on contact with the ground instead of targets. Visually, the spears and the explosions are golden, compared to Yarida's teal colors. When the spears are thrown, Charibasa also revs his chariot wheels quickly, knocking back enemies that might be too close for the spears to hit. Upon activation, Charibasa will shout, "Zakkurabaran!" (ザックラバラン), in reference to the Sabara rarepon. Class Skills Unless the description reads 'if learned', Uberhero Charibasa has access to it while in Hero Mode. Pyokora Spirit Grants Pyokorider's Giddy Up skills (if Pyokorider has fully upgraded them). This skill is upgraded by using the PataPata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Yaripon Spirit. (Obtained at level 14) Yaripon Spirit Grants Yarida's Spear Throw skills (if Yarida has fully upgraded them). This skill is upgraded by using normal attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Chariot Attack. Chariot Attack Boosts power of chariot attacks. This skill is upgraded by using normal attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Kanokyon Spirit. Kanokyon Spirit Grants Cannassault's Backbone skills (if Cannassault has fully upgraded them). This skill is upgraded by repeatedly enduring attacks. Fully upgrading this skill grants a bonus of +50% boost to critical rate. Affected Class Skills Energy Field 10% Uberhero only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10% skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa is level 14, Charibasa gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero only. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%. Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20% skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa is level 14, Charibasa gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero Only. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%. Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30% skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa is level 14, Charibasa gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero only. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%. Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40% skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa is level 14, Charibasa gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero only. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%. Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50% skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa is level 14, Charibasa gains access to it. Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Pyokora Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Pyokora Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Pyokora Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Pyokora Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Two Spears Throw two spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself , but once Yarida's Two Spears class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Yaripon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Three Spears Throw three spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Three Spears class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Yaripon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Four Spears Throw four spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Four Spears class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Yaripon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Five Spears Throw five spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Five Spears class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Yaripon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Backbone 1 Immune to knockback while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 1 class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Backbone 2 Immune to stagger while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 2 class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Backbone 3 Immune to freeze while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 3 class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Backbone 4 Immune to ignite while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 4 class skill is fully upgraded and Charibasa has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit, Charibasa gains access to it. Set Skills Charibasa originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Team Aid 1 When a support effect for the entire team occurs, that effect is boosted by 30%. Learned at level 13. Team Aid 2 When a support effect for the entire team occurs, that effect is boosted by 60%. Learned at level 18. Critical + Increases the chance of a critical hit by 1.5 times. Learned at level 25. Peerless Bird Uberhero only. Damage dealt by a critical hit is doubled. Learned at level 32. Strategy *As Charibasa is reliant on critical hits, a Critical Spear and/or a Critical Chariot is recommended. *Charibasa's attacks may fly over enemies that are too close. Consider staying at a long distance to optimize his attack range. *Charibasa inherits the most Class Skills out of all the classes, but has only one unique Class Skill, meaning the parent classes he inherits from must be developed in order for Charibasa to become powerful. *As his Charge Attack is greatly boosting the team's attack power, coordinating this with other Uberheroes, like Grenburr can inflict huge amounts of damage. *With Backbone 1-4 he is nearly invulnerable to status effects while attacking, so it is smart to focus his items on pure strength and critical chance. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Charibasa along with Cannassault, Grenburr and Cannogabang are brand new units, however their units haven't been named yet. *Charibasa is the only class that requires a certain level to equip a shield. *Even though he attacks by spinning his chariot wheels, it is not likely to actually hit anything due to the fact that he backs up to attack. Also, despite the fact that Cannassault is also a Charioteer who uses his chariot wheel to attack less frivolously than Charibasa, he does not inherit the Chariot attack skill from him. *Charibasa's name is a portmanteau of the words "Chariot" and "Babassa." *Charibasa is the Uberhero that inherits the most Class Skills, that being 17. *Charibasa is the only spear class that can provide health recovery. *Charibasa is the main Uberhero shown in the Patapon 3 intro and some trailers. However in those videos you cannot see him with a chariot, which he can use in-game. *Charibasa and Wooyari are the only Spear classes in the game to gain a welcome bonus for leveling up all the Class Skills. *As an Uberhero, Charibasa does not have a 'Tatepon Spirit' Class Skill and will instead inherit Taterazay's Class Skills directly. This is likely because Charibasa is capable of equipping a shield, and will inherit it regardless. *The Deedsarus Darktank Chariot completely nullifies any critical rate, likely due to it's connection to darkness, whereas Charibasa is based on light, as he depends on critical hits to maximize damage rather than pure strength. *During online play against Dark Heroes, the opponents will only take damage from a single spear, as from the viewpoint of the Dark Heroes, they will only see one spear instead of six. A similar glitch happens with Piekron's Spear-BOOM Class Skills. Gallery Image_1302.png File:NF9w8c5i233Z21sN5Hd5Rf1f7g52j29i.jpg|Charibasa without equipment File:Tonascharibasa.jpg|Ton as a Charibasa Charibasa Charging.png Charibasa SF.png 158x158 Charibasa.jpg es:Carribasa Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Yarida-Based